The Bunniez: The Rising
by pwnedrs121
Summary: They were, and will always be "The Bunniez." Stupidly brave, stupidly stubborn. Stupidly amazing. The brilliant, the unswervingly loyal, the near unbeatable fighters. Their names were pwnedrs, lexar500 and drboss2000, or Pwn, Lex, and Jake
1. Prologue: The Evil One

The Bunniez: The Rising  
The story of the elite 3.  
If you must break the law, do it to seize power: in all other cases observe it. -Julius Caesar.  
Prologue  
He woke up. What he would do today was to be determined, he didn't have a schedule. He didnt need one, he did what ever he wanted, whenever he wanted.  
The room had no windows. Everything was almost completely dark, even though it was 10:00 in the morning. It was cold too. It was the middle of the winter, but he decided not to heat the place.  
If you were told about this person, without knowing who he was, you would think he was weird. He is. But if you told that to him, you would be dead in 5 seconds flat. Not that you would get close enough to him to tell him that. He wrecks havoc at a distance. But in close range, he is just as deadly, if not more.  
Many have tryed to kill him. All have failed miserably, meeting their fate. A slow, painful death. Or a test subject.  
He got up and out the door. He walked down the frigid narrow hallway, lot by precisely 138 dim redstone torches. He didn't mind it. In fact, he liked it that way; frozen to the core, dark, and above all, evil. Just like his heart.  
*Click* He stepped on a pressure plate.  
Redstone everywhere came alive; pistons pushing, repeaters ticking. A blindingly bright light appeared in front of "The Evil One", and light poured into every sing tiny crack of the hall.  
He loved redstone, all the things you could do, high-tech security, open doors, make a sandwich. All with the click of a button and some wiring. It had made him invincible. He had also made new laws for Minecraftia. No rebelling was one, and so was that he could make people do whatever he wanted to them. He stepped out the door of his menacing mansion. A new day of terror had begun.

**This is my first chapter of my first story. :D**

**Please review. COOKIEZ (::)**


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Starts With a Plan

**Chapter 1: Everything starts with a plan.**  
Three known survivors. Three free men. Fighting. Fighting for a cause. Everyone thought they had no chance, but they did. A tiny one, but they still had. They were, and will always be "The Bunniez." Stupidly brave, stupidly stubborn. Stupidly amazing. The brilliant, the unswervingly loyal, the near unbeatable fighters. Their names were pwnedrs, lexar500 and drboss2000, or Pwn, Lex, and Jake.  
When Herobrine defeated Notch after a 25 year long year, they kept on fighting. But, after Herobrine sent his ENTIRE UNDEAD ARMY after them, they were forced to flee into the mountains. But now they were ready. They were ready to defeat "The Evil One", Lord Herobrine.  
South of Herobrine's kingdom, 500 chunks to be more precise, lays a vast jungle. The jungle was so thick that Notch himself couldn't colonize it when he was expanding his empire. In the heart of that same jungle lies a settlement called "Tree's Perk," set up by The Bunniez. It had houses all over the giant jungle, with wooden bridges connecting them to each other, and to the meeting house. Few people live there though, 37 males, 13 females. 50 survivors thriving in the jungle. The people who live in Tree's Perk are all excellent PvP fighters, with the bow and sword alike. And other than the elite three, they all have at least one thing in common. They were all thought to be dead.

6:30 AM  
Tree's Perk Meetinghouse

"We have called you all here for an extremely important reason!" pwnedrs announced.  
"We are going to try to take down Herobrine!" added lexar500, "One city at a time, one zombie at a time!"  
"Hurray! Down with Herobrine!" Everyone yelled in happiness.  
"We need more people to join the cause, there are villages further south that nobody knows about, filled with people. We need some people to go down south and help us ally with them. I will be leading that party," drboss2000 continued, "I need 2 females, and one male." Several people raised their hands.  
"Ok,N11ck, Lana, and Lydie, go with Jake," Pwn declared.  
"C'mon lets move!" Jake shouted and jumped out the window, diving into the lake below. The others followed in a similar fashion.  
"While they're out there, we need to take Syracuse. We will be heavily outnumbered by Herobrine's army, but almost all his forces are further north, closer to his mansion. Our scouts have reported that the people in Syracuse aren't loyal to Herobrine, so our only trouble will be the undead. But, they can be swiftly and stealthily taken out by arrows. Herobrine enchanted all the monsters in Minecraftia to not burn in the sun, and not to despawn. We will go tonight, and we are only going to take the fastest fighters. 10 vs. 100 shouldn't be too hard as we are the best of the best!" Lex proclaimed. Cheers erupted in the room.  
"Me and Lex are going to take 8 other people other us; Mithrill, IHateCreepers, Super, Josh, Paranoid, Xx_GrlPwr_xX, Rainbow, and Foxy," Pwn revealed, "But that is for tonight. Now, we need to have breakfast." Pwn pushed a button and apples rained down onto plates.  
"Nom."


End file.
